


Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always dreamt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Clint always dreamt when he fell asleep.  
His earlier dreams were of childish things,  
Like toys and food.  
But they soon turned into nightmares,  
About his father and his abuse.  
He dreamt about missions that went wrong,  
When he was a SHIELD agent.  
After Loki all his dreams were blue,  
Of all the people he killed.  
So Clint was always dreaming while sleeping.


End file.
